The Mystery Twins and the Crystal Gems Adventures
by Gracekim20
Summary: Dipper, Mabel and the usual Mystery Gang have been teleported to Beach City to for reasons unknown and have to live through season 1-5-ish of Steven's adventures. Will they ever get back home or will they get sucked into the biggest mystery they've ever faced? (A Collab between me and Nazo)
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Twins and the Crystal Gems Adventures

 **This is a collaboration between Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog and I. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This has spoilers from both seasons of Gravity Falls and Will spoil a lot of the story events in Steven Universe so Catch up with those shows before reading this at your own risk.**

 **Enjoy!**

Prologue

Dipper Pines put the pedal to the metal as he drove the golf cart that he was in, his sister was next to him and a boy named Steven was on top of the cart. "Aaaaaah!" The twins and Steven screamed as they drove the golf cart.

Dipper explains to the audience what's going on.

"Hello my name is Dipper. The girl sitting next to me in the golf cart is my sister Mabel. And the chubby kid on top of the golf cart is called Steven Universe. And the giant thing chasing us and spitting acid, is something we call the Centipeedle! Believe it or not, this isn't entirely new to me and my sister. To try and make a long and complex story short with major spoilers:

On one faithful summer in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. While my twin sister Mabel and I were forced to spend the summer with our Gruncle (the words great and uncle combined.) Stanley Pines and I discovered a journal belonging to his twin brother Stanford or simply Uncle Ford. My sister Mabel, our family and friends in the town went on many wild adventures... Some we forget to mention. At the end of the summer we all parted but our friend Soos found remnants of an alien portal. He texted and called us, and we naturally did what we could to investigate. However we got sucked into a vortex which scattered us. Thankfully Soos, Stan, Wendy, Mabel and I landed in the same universe on an alternate version of earth somewhere on the east coast. Bad news is we're clueless on rather anything or anyone else in our universe got sucked up as well. And my Uncle Ford is missing! Again... Thankfully we've met some kind folks who actually want to help us." Dipper explained.

The golf cart was on the beach and was about to make a turn, the Centipeedle got ready to fire more acid spit. "Wait one moment!" The cart and everything froze in place. "Before we continue, shouldn't we explain what got us into this mess?" Steven asked.

"Oh right. That would totally help make some more sense dude." Dipper said as he snapped his fingers while off screen.

Adventure 1

-earlier that day-

Dipper and Mabel arrived in Beach City with their Golf cart as Steven found out his faverite ice cream sandwich the cookie cat was being discontinued in the big donut.

"What about the lion lickers?" Lars, a strange teen with hoops for ears suggested.

"They taste horrible and they don't even look like lions!" Steven cried.

Then Sadie, the blond slightly short worker allowed him to take the fringe for Cookie cat.

When he got home, the Crystal gems got a surprise for him.

Steven looked in the fridge and saw cookie cars.

"Where did you get these?"

"We found them" Garnet said.

"We found them in the store and stole a bunch!" Amythest stated.

"I went back and paid" Pearl added.

Then Steven sang the cookie cat theme and ate the cookie cat as he felt happy and summoned a pink shield. This was the start of a new chapter in his life. Mabel and Dipper looked around. "Mabel. Where are we?" He said.

"I don't know dudes. But this place surely looks nice." A familiar tall guy with an almost mustache said.

"Soos!" The twins both said. "Thank goodness you're alright." Dipper said.

"I sure am. I've been here for only a couple minutes. And I think it's safe to say we aren't in Oregon anymore. Unless we're on one of those few nice beaches." Soos said.

"Beaches?! Maybe we'll find a cute vampire?" Mabel said, excitedly.

"I'm not so sure Mabel." Dipper said, as Soos patched up the golf cart.

"Who can say, I mean this looks like a place for the sparkling vampires like in those books that got movies. But something is... Different about this place. I mean look at that donut shop and that temple's statue of a giant woman." Soos said as he finished his work.

Dipper and Mabel ran to get a better look at the donut shop. They then saw a boy heading for a house in side of the temple. They were in awe of the sight of the statue. "G-G-Giant woman!" Dipper said, they then ran toward the boy before he entered the house. Dipper meant for it to be stealthy, "okay Mabel. Remember stealth is the key." He whispered assuming Mabel was behind him, but she was in front of him and about to introduce herself.

"Hi there I'm Mabel, the funniest girl you'll ever meet. What's your name, adorable guy?" Mabel asked.

"I'm Steven Universe, nice to meet you" Steven replied.

"Mabel..." Dipper took in a deep breath for a moment. "Um... Hello. My name is Dipper, my sister and I aren't from around here. Could you tell us where we are?" Dipper said while trying to keep calm.

"Nice to meet you Dipper. And this is Beach City! One of the best coast cities out there." Steven said with excitement.

"Tell me Steven... Does odd stuff happen around here often?" Dipper said as he noticed a freezer shaped like a cat being carried by Steven.

"If by odd stuff you mean monsters appearing, and the Crystal Gems fighting them. Then yeah odd stuff happens a lot." Steven said in a somewhat casual manner.

"Wait did you say monsters?!" Dipper asked.

"Yes. If we're lucky there won't be one today." Steven said as he opened the front door of his home. The trio then saw three women possibly in their late teens or twenties fighting about half a dozen bug like creatures.

"Okay... This is unexpected." Dipper said as he watched the fighting.

"Steven, you and your friends shouldn't be here " Garnet said as she poofed a centapedle gem.

"What the heck are these things." Dipper said as he saw a purple woman poof another Centipeedle.

"They're gem monsters and you're should go so close they could burn you with acid" Amethyst warned.

"Acid spitting gem monsters?" Dipper said.

"Aw they're like a bunch of angry caterpillars." Mabel said.

"This is so awesome!" Steven said as more of the Centipeedles got poofed.

"These big bugs look like centipedes with beetle pincers... Their Centipeedles!" Mabel said with excitement.

"These things don't have any Gems in them." Amethyst said.

"There must be a mother nearby." Garnet said as she poofed the last one.

"Whoa! You three women are amazing!" Mabel said.

"That's the Crystal Gems for you." Steven said with a big grin.

"Crystal Gems?" Dipper said, he then realized that even though this was clearly another dimension that he was seeing pretty unusual things. "Hold on! Back up the truck! Can someone explain what you ladies are and what was with those monsters?" Dipper said as he took note that the women had a gemstone on their bodies.

Pearl took a moment and then said. "Oh! These must be some new human friends of yours Steven. I wish you would've told us you they were coming over." Pearl said.

"We actually just met. Their names are Dipper and Mabel!" Steven said as he brought Pearl closer to Dipper and Mabel.

"Um... Hello..." Pearl said, she clearly felt ackward with sudden introductions.

Mabel gasped in awe. "Oh my gosh. You look like a ballerina, you must be very graceful." Mabel said.

"Nice too meet you too..." Dipper was looking at the stone on Pearl's head.

"Hey there! I'm Amethyst!" Amethyst said with excitement.

"I'm Mabel! You have such beautiful hair!" Mabel said.

"Is that a gemstone on your chest?" Dipper asked.

"It sure is." Amethyst said.

"And this is Garnet!" Steven said as he gestured toward the tall woman.

"Hello." Garnet said with a nod.

"You must be the big boss?!" Mabel said.

"She's the awesome one!" Grace fangirled (random cameo).

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm Garnet, master of Comedy" Garnet replied.

"Wait... Gems... Names like Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet..." Dipper said, as he was pondering for a moment.

"You're all awesome! But we have a couple tiny favours too ask for." Mabel said, as her brother mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"We're missing our Grunckle Stan. He's a tall grumpy old man, who may or may not have a fezz hat on, and odds are he's trying to make money." Mabel said while looking adorable.

Pearl left a moment, and came back with a guy who resembled Stan. Though in reality it was the Stan from the Pilot episode of Gravity Falls. "Is this him?" Pearl asked.

"Close but not quite." Mabel said, Pearl then took Pilot Stan back to wherever she found him.

"Maybe we should use the golf cart?" Dipper said.

"Oh my gosh! You have a golf cart?!" Steven asked.

"We sure do. And our Grunckle Stan let's drive it." Mabel said, she and the boys went to the golf cart. Soos told them they could use it to search for Stan. They called for him as they rode.

"Let's go have fun!" Mabel said with excitement.

"You've said that every time we pass that board walk place." Dipper said as they drove by said board walk for the fourth time.

Then Steven spotted something big on the beach. "Hey guys, I think I see something over there?" Steven said. Dipper then turned the golf cart towards the beach. They then rammed into a giant Centipeedle. "Ahhhh!" The boys cried out. The monster was angry.

"Alright escape first, cry for help second!" Dipper said as he backed up the golf cart and put the pedal to the metal. They drove through Beach City with the Centipeedle keeping up pace, it didn't try gaining speed. Then they got on the beach, Steven called out to the Crystal Gems while standing on top of the golf cart. But then Dipper hit a rock and Steven nearly went flying off.

"This monster doesn't quit." Steven said as he held on.

"I wish we could lose this ugly thing!" Dipper said.

"Dipper, she's only chasing us because you hurt her!" Mabel said, but then the Centipeedle saw the temple and took a sharp turn towards it. It knocked the golf cart over as it climbed up the house to the temple.

"The gems!" Steven cried.

Then he got an idea.

"Follow me!" He cried as he ran inside the beach house and grabbed the cookie cat fridge.

" those look good!" Mabel exclaimed as she tried a cookie cat.

"Mabel, this is no time to eat!" Dipper exclaimed as they followed Steven outside to find the crystal gens hiding behind a stone hand.

"We could use Steven's shield about now" Amethyst stated as the centapedle spat acid at the hand.

They'll appear in place of Uncle Grandpa's crew.

Steven tried to summon his shield by forcefully eating more Cookie Cats. But it didn't work. So he ultimately used the freezer, and it electrocuted the Centipeedle. Mabel couldn't stand the sight, she closed her eyes as the Centipeedle cried and then turned into a cloud of smoke. Then a green gemstone was seen where the Centipeedle was, Garnet then captured it in a bubble. And then lightly tapped the bubble, which made it vanish.

"Yes! We defeated the monster!" Dipper said.

"We didn't do anything bro, bro. And... I'm sad for the Centipeedle." As Mabel said that, Steven started crying.

"There, there Steven. We're all sad for the Centipeedle..." Mabel said.

"We'll save the centipeedle from corruption one day, Steven" Garnet said.

Steven stopped crying for a moment. "Its not that... I ate all the Cookie Cats and the Cookie Cat Fridge is gone." Steven said as he gestured toward the burned remains of the small fridge.

"Alas poor Cookie Cat, we miss you already..." Mabel said as Steven made a burial for the fridge. But then suddenly the actions of eating too many Cookie Cats came back to haunt Steven. In short he threw up, and Pearl was both sickly from the sight and concerned for Steven.

After the Cookie Cat mess, everyone recovered at the house, but then Dipper took a moment to process everything that happened. "Wait did you Gems say that monster had a gem?" Dipper asked.

"Yes." Pearl said. It was clear she wasn't sure what to think of Dipper, and hoped he wasn't cleaver enough to make the connections. But he narrowed his eyes and made a hmm sound. "Does he always do this?" Pearl asked Mabel.

"Only when he's thinking of something and making connections in a calm place." Mabel explained as she watched Steven resting.

Pearl then said. "I don't know what happened with you three in town. But thank you for protecting Steven." Pearl said while trying to look relaxed.

"No big deal for us. But we still need to find my Grunckle Stan and Uncle Ford." Dipper said.

Then Soos stepped in. "Hey dudes. I saw you heading for the beach and... Whoa! What happened to this place?!" Soos asked.

"Oh Centipeedles and their cute mother attacked. But these super cool gals called the Crystal Gems defeated them, and we helped in our own way." Mabel said.

Soos was amazed. "Guess I surely missed out on one mystery. But wait until you kids hear what I have... Too say..." Soos was paused as he saw Amethyst. When he saw her it was all in slow motion to him, he saw the cute short chubby purple woman drinking soda through a burrito, she ate the burrito and then burped before waving her hair. Soos' eyes widened like Mabel's whenever she sees a cute boy, Amethyst blinked and say "hey" to Soos.

"Soos! Earth to Soos!" Dipper said as Soos stood paused for a bit. "This planet is called Earth right?" Dipper asked Amethyst.

"Yeah dude." She answered.

"Well this is great. We're trapped on an alternate version of Earth, with a boy, three colorful women with Gem stones on their bodies, while we search for wherever Stan is." Dipper said after he noticed Soos' eyes were following Amethyst.

Soos suddenly snapped out of it. "Oh he's over at a Carwash. Who are these colorful gals?" Soos said, which got the twins excited.

The gems told Soos their names as Dipper and Mabel ran into town with Amythest to find the car wash.

"You have a tourist trap where you're from? Sounds amazing!" Greg's voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, your car wash ain't half bad either. You might want to add more colours to attract more people" a familiar gruff voice replied.

"Grunckle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel cried.

Kids! Thank goodness you're alright." Stan said as he hugged Mabel and Dipper. "Where have you two been?!" He asked.

"Well we've spent the day looking for you and anyone else who was in the shake." Dipper said.

"I thought I saw Soos. He ran to the beach after I called his name. I'm guessing that's where you kids were." Stan said.

Greg was glad Stan found his family. "So these two are the amazing twins I've been told about." He said.

"Hey Greg." Amethyst said.

"H-Hey Amethyst..." Greg said.

"Kids allow me to introduce Greg Universe. He's a carwash owner." Stan said as he introduced the kids to Greg. "Greg this is my great-nephew Dipper, and my great-niece Mabel." Stan said as he introduced Greg to the twins.

Dipper suspected that Greg was Steven's dad. "So you know Amethyst?" He asked.

"Yeah she's one of the Crystal Gems my son hangs out with." Greg said.

Back at the beach house, Soos talked with the other two Gems. "So are your gemstones like jewellery or actually part of your bodies?" He asked.

"Our gems project our bodies of light which become mass" Pearl explained.

"Meaning our bodies are like holograms but we can still feel pain and other emotions like you do" Garnet added.

"That sounds awesome dudes. But also reminds me of this creepy game character." Soos said as he recalled Giffany. "So are you like robots or aliens?" Soos asked.

"Yep well aliens I guess" Pearl replied.

"That's cool. Dipper once found an alien ship. Does Steven know you aren't of Earth?" Soos asked.

"Sort of we're planning on explaining it properly to him soon" Pearl replied.

"So I should keep this like a super secret, don't tell anyone?" Soos asked.

"Some of the town folk know but we're not actually citizens so we need those passports so... You decide" Garnet stated.

Soos thought it over for a bit. "Well seeing how powerful telling a secret early can be, I'll keep it secret. So do you know what made that mess earlier today at the beach?" Soos asked.

Meanwhile back at the carwash Stan and the twins got along good with Greg and Steven. Steven told his dad about the Gems fighting the Centipeedle and the sad end of Cookie Cat. "So Stanley, do you guys have a place to stay?" Greg asked.

"No. And a motel is out of the question... If only I had my car to sleep in." Stan said.

"You sleep in your car?" Greg asked.

"Back in my old salesman days yes. Sometimes I'd do it for nostalgia, because that car was the only thing that stuck with me..." Stan explained.

Greg felt sympathy for Stan, he saw a little of himself in the older man. "Listen Stanley... Maybe the twins can spend the night with Steven, while we rest out at the wash or my van." Greg offered.

"You'd do that for someone you just met today, who might steal from you in your sleep?" Stan asked.

"Sure I'd... What?!" Greg said with a baffled expression on his face.

"Never mind. Your hospitality is accepted sir." Stan said with a handshake.

Later Greg and Grunckle Stan explained the game plan to the kids, and they were thrilled for the most part. "Awesome! Sleepover at the beach house!" Steven said with excitement.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll use the couch. I've got like a dozen sleeping bags!" Steven said with excitement.

"That's awesome! Do you have any other friends we can invite?" Mabel asked.

"Well most of my friends are busy, or their parents haven't approved of sleepovers yet. The Crystal Gems live at the temple the beach house is built into." Steven explained.

"Ok let's have some fun" Mabel stated

Soon the kids got to the beach house and had fun, while Soos and the Crystal Gems cleaned and fixed up all the damage done in the fight. The twins found Stan and Soos, they made friends, they had places to stay, and Steven learned he can summon a shield.

 **A word from Dipper: And so that's how all of this dimension travel started. I hope you guys look forward to these adventures in another dimension. It seems like a loit of new summer fun.**

 **A word from Mabel: Mabel here! I think Steven ids cute and the Crystal Gems are the coolest girl team ever! I hope I can becomes their #1.2 fan, because Steven is clearly #1! Also we may break the fourth wall in these after chapter words from us!**

 **Steven: get for some crazy stuff to happen guys!**

 **Don't worry guys, we'll get to the good stuff eventually;)**

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since Dipper, Mabel and Grunckle Stan arrived in Steven's universe. Dipper was busy writing in a journal he received as a gift from his Uncle Ford, the journal was made in the same manner as Ford's other journals because Ford knew his nephew loved the old journal's design.

Dipper wrote down that he suspected that there were things the Crystal Gems were hiding. Especially Pearl whom he distrusted the most, and he had a feeling that she distrusted him as well. After Dipper was done writing in his journal he walked out of the Car Wash where Steven's dad Greg worked.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" He thought aloud as he walked by. Suddenly his twin sister Mabel and Steven came running up to him with excitement coursing through them.

"What's up, little man?" Greg asked Steven.

Steven waved to his dad. "Hi dad! Mabel and I are here too see if Dipper wants to get a donut with us. Right Mabel?" Steven smiled.

"Ok, what types are there?" Dipper asked.

"All kinds of donuts. Including your favorite." Mabel said as she raised her eyebrows in a cheeky manner.

The kids hurried to the donut shop, the group saw a girl wearing boots, a hat and jeans, her face was covered by a magazine. "Welcome to the Donut Shop." The voice of the gal was familiar to Dipper.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"Where's Sadie today?" Steven added

Wendy ignored Steven, she put her magazine down. "Dipper!" She got up. "Man I thought I lost you." She saw Mabel. "Hey Mabel." She said with a wave.

Lars came from the back of the store. "Hey Steven, I see you've met our new employee Wendy Corduroy." Lars said as he tried to act cool.

"What the what, what!" Mabel was utterly surprised.

"Where's Sadie?!" Steven cried.

A figure with curly hair and glasses spied on the group as they went past to the shop next door ( **I had to put a cameo in there! I'm sorry!** ).

"Sadie is taking a break or something like that. Told her I'd man cash register. Just like at the Mystery Shack." Wendy said with a shrug.

Mabel took a deep breath and with excitement asked. "Okay now, how long has it been since you met in the Shack with us! How long have you been working here! Where's Robbie and the rest of your friends! And what happened to you!" Mabel asked with much excitement.

Wendy smiled at Mabel.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your enthusiasm Mabel." Wendy said as she leaned against the freezer.

"Alright... A couple days back there was this odd portal that sucked up me and the guys." She said as she recalled the day the odd portal opened up in the Mystery Shack.

"I was like out cold and by the time I came too, I was in the middle of a corn field." She was thinking clearly on that day.

"I walked for like a day to get out of the field. Thankfully I didn't go hungry and used my survival skills to make myself a little fort. By the time I got to the road to Beach City it was dark out, but there were these cool dudes who offered me a ride."

And of course said dudes she meant where the local cool kids of Beach City.

"Later I met Sadie, she felt bad for me and offered me to crash at her place for a bit. Naturally I left out the weird stuff that would've made me sound insane. I got cleaned up, got some new clothes, got my old one's washed, and some time when a giant monster ran through the city I was at the Donut Shop and did my best to figure out where I was. You won't believe how many things are different here from our place." She said as she recalled reading up on the maps. "And after I met Lars here." She gestured to Lars with her right hand. "He insisted I worked here. Pretty nice job if you ask me." Wendy was done.

Mabel was amazed. "Whoa! You've got an awesome job!"

"Well at least Sadie is ok. Welcome to Beach city, Wendy" Steven stated.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Dipper sighed with relief.

"You must be Steven? Lars mentioned you." She stated as she looked at her watch.

Then Soos came in, "hi guys, I got the golf cart all fixed up." He said as he walked towards the counter. "Hey Wendy." He said with a wave.

"Soos! You're here too." Wendy said as she punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Oh that's right! We was looking for you. Stan will love this." Soos said.

"I guess only Ford and my friends are missing." Wendy said.

Mabel did her usual series of expressions when talking about a tricky subject. "Weeeeell we kind of don't know for sure. I remembered seeing Old Man McGucket. And I think Soos said something about some of our friends arriving at the shack before we all got sucked into Steven's universe." Mabel then looked to Steven. "And a very cute universe I might add." She said with a big grin.

"I do recall seeing someone like Stan at the arcade" Lars said.

"Do you think that could've been Ford?!" Soos said with excitement as he took a bite out of a donut.

"It could be! We've gotta get there fast!" Mabel said with determination. "Lead the way Steven!" She said as she pointed out towards nowhere in particular like in an adventure movie.

"I'll show you around

Funland " Steven stated as he raced ahead.

The twins and Soos ran out and followed Steven. "Finland sounds like the funniest place on earth!"

"It's Funland and yes it is!" Steven exclaimed.

"This place is so advanced. But I would have sworn I played a game like that called 'PAC-man'..." Ford wondered.

"I thought that amusement park in California we usually go to was the funniest place on earth?" Dipper said to Mabel.

"No, no dude. That amusement park with the big mouse and all those other things is called the Happiest place on Earth. This is the funniest place on this earth." Soos said, he then saw Ford. "Is that Uncle Ford?!" He said as he pointed at what looked like Uncle Ford.

"You're thinking about Disneyland, the greatest theme park ever. Oh hi children" Ford smiled.

"Uncle Ford!" Dipper said with excitement.

"We've been searching for you for days!" Dipper said.

"And to think we found Ford faster than Stan. A bit ironic." Soos said.

"We have so much to talk about! Can I get a six-fingered handshake?!" Mabel said with excitement.

"Ok. Let's do it" Ford agreed.

They did just that. "A handshake from Uncle Ford is extra friendly." Mabel said, she then looked over to Steven. "Steven, this is Uncle Ford. Come say hi!"

"Hello I'm Steven Universe, welcome to Beach city" Steven greeted Ford.

"This kid reminds me of my niece." Ford thought aloud. "Nice to meet you Steven Universe." He said as they shook hands.

"Isn't Uncle Ford's six fingered handshake extra friendly?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're awesome!" Steven exclaimed as his eyes lit up as stars.

"What happened to you since we fell into the portal Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked as his great-uncle stood up.

"I found this arcade and came across three interesting girls a white one, a red one and a purple one" Ford replied.

"Oh you mean the Crystal Gems!" Mabel said with excitement.

"They're Steven's... Aunts based on what I can tell." Dipper said.

"Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. Kind of like two adoptive mothers and a big sister " Steven pointed out as he high-fived Amethyst.

"They're pretty!" Mabel said to Ford.

"Yeah, have you seen Stanley anywhere?" Ford asked.

"Grunckle Stan has been hanging out with Steven's dad lately." Dipper said.

"Cool, has he learned how to sing better?" Ford asked as he chuckled light-heartedly.

"I guess you could say that." Dipper said as he recalled seeing Stan singing while using the carwash on low water levels as a shower as an experiment. "Let's say he won't be using the carwash as a town shower." Dipper said as he scratched his head.

"Well that's a relief. Can I help you study those monster creatures after I see my brother?" Ford asked Steven, politely.

"If the Crystal Gems are alright with it sure." Steven said.

Later they headed for the carwash but Dipper noticed the Crystal Gems following them, he then whispered to Ford. "Ford, I think the Crystal Gems are hiding some things from us. The other day I saw the purple one shape shift which reminded me of that evil alien you found." He looked at Amethyst and saw her picking her nose, he then looked at Pearl. "That Pearl gal and I have a natural suspicion of each other, we so far agree to disagree and I get the feeling she's spying on us." He then looked at Garnet briefly.

"Their leader Garnet is tough to figure out... She took over after Steven's mom... Gave up her physical form so Steven could be born. All I know on Rose Quartz so far is that she was very human like in form, had a shield which Steven is learning to use... And she had a cannon powerful enough to destroy whatever that huge thing in the sky from a while back was." Dipper whispered all of this and by the time he finished they got to the carwash.

"Sounds like we have another mystery on our hands." Ford replied.

"Are we going to stay here for at least 4 years (4 seasons)?" Mabel asked.

Dipper did his usual thing when he thought of something big. "I agree that there's a mystery... But I'm not sure how long we'll be here or how we can get back home."

Mabel hummed to herself a moment, then they met up with Stan and he was happy to see his brother again.

"Ford you old twin son of a gun, I'm happy to see you again!" He said as they shook hands.

"Okay now two things, first thanks for not punching me this time. And second, I found you again and this time in under 30 days." Stan was of course making reference to when he was first reunited with Ford and that it took about 30 years for him to save Ford from being trapped in the multiverse.

Ford laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah... um maybe we can stay a little longer to solve this mystery?" Ford suggested.

And so the Pines family was reunited and found everyone who worked at the Mystery Shack. Ford and Stan would spend most of their time at the carwash that Greg works at. Ford made his small living space into a makeshift lab to help him study the Crystal Gems, the monsters and the magic of the Crystal Gems. Dipper would help Ford gather up information by going on adventures with Steven more often, Mabel tagged along because she likes adventure and Steven. It may have been a rough star, but the group has gotten ready for all kinds of adventures.

-To be continued in the next adventure-


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure 3

Dipper was writing in his journal while sitting on the floor of Steven's house. (Its been a couple weeks now since my family and everyone in the Mystery Shack arrived in Beach City in Steven's Universe. And we've become friends with some of the locals. Thankfully we have shelter in this strange world and my Uncle Ford is looking into a way to get us home along with other mysteries like those monsters with a gem on their body.)

Dipper was careful to only think about the words he was writing. (Mabel has been happy lately because her pet pig Waddles has returned though Stan has been annoyed by the return of Gompers the goat. And Steven has been eager to get us to go on adventurers and missions with him. We'll hopefully gather more information on what exactly these Gems are.) Just as Dipper put his journal away his sister and Steven ran in while excited.

"Dipper! We're going on an adventure." Mabel said with excitement.

The Crystal Gems arrived. "Be ready, we've got an important task ahead of us." Garnet said.

"I still don't know if its a good idea bringing two humans with us." Pearl said, she glared at Dipper for a moment, he glared back at her.

"It'll be alright Pearl." Garnet said as she got to the warp pad.

Amethyst was excited. "Oh yeah! This is going to be awesome!"

"Awesome... Right." Dipper said, he and Mabel stepped on the warp pad and sat on the left and right of Steven. "So how exactly does this work?" Dipper said, he then screamed when the warp activated and the six people arrived in the desert. "What! What! What in the name of Belgium Waffles happened?!" Dipper said as he looked around.

"There's something warping the desert be on your guard" Garnet warmed everyone.

Dipper got over being shaken from his first warp pad experience. "Thanks for the warning. Good thing I brought some water."

Mabel pretended to be dizzy. "Haha! Such a wild ride. Reminds me of the Fun Land place before Steven got a life band." Mabel then looked at Steven after she realized what she said. "Sorry Steven."

"Its okay." He said to Mabel, he then looked at the hot desert. "This is going to be hot." And so the group walked until they got close to a sand castle like structure. "I'm not going to make it!"

"Steven we've been walking for like ten minutes. How could you possibly be all 'I'm gonna perish' in that much time?" Dipper asked.

"This is how you're supposed to act in the desert when the sun is out." Steven said as he crawled on to a dune of sand while pretending he was thirsty.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that!" Mabel said as she pointed at the sand castle.

"That's the largest sand castle I've ever seen in any world." Dipper said as he looked at it and pillars of sand coming up and down, some turned back into normal sand which it was made out of.

"We just need to find the source" Pearl pointed out but the three gems were still worried about Steven and his new friends.

"And let me guess Pearl, we have to go in and find this power source." Dipper said with a hint of sarcasm.

Pearl was about to say something, but Garnet said. "No! Stay here, no harm will come to you. Same goes for Mabel and Steven."

"Aww... I wanted to explore the sand castle." Mabel said.

"Mabel, please understand we're only looking out for you humans and Steven." Pearl said with concerns about her and Steven.

"We've got some sand butt to kick." Amethyst said as she took off and the others followed.

Steven and the twins waited several minutes. "Do they normally leave you out of action?" Dipper asked Steven.

"Sometimes but they're looking out for me" Steven replied.

The sand began to form walls so the trio had to run for their lives in panic.

Just then they saw a pink lion whose eyes appeared to be glowing. Dipper grabbed Mabel and ran and Steven followed. They hid behind a pillar of sand, but then it suddenly collapsed and the lion found them. "Aw what a beautiful lion." Mabel said.

The lion didn't act aggressive at all. "Be on your guard guys, this lion will attack us the first chance he gets!" Dipper said as he pulled out a flashlight.

The lion just lazily blinked and stared at Steven. "He looks like an overgrown kitty cat." Steven said.

Steven began playing with the lion and Dipper tried to save Steven, "I'll save you!" The lion pinned Dipper with one paw after he tried pushing it several times. "Or not."

"I've never seen such a tame lion before. And look at her she's pink! She's beautiful." Mabel said as she played with the lion's mane. "And so fluffy."

"Mabel two things, first only boy lions have manes... Even if they are pink. And second I get an odd feeling about this lion and meaning we should be dead." Dipper said with annoyed concern.

"You just can't tell she's a girl." Mabel said.

"I think I'll call the lion, Lion." Steven said as he played with the lion's face.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one not enjoying this?" Dipper said as the sand castle and all the sand suddenly collapsed and there were no more walls. The Crystal Gems were returning with Amethyst carrying a pillow with a gemstone on it.

"What is that?!" Pearl cried.

"It's my new pet Lion. I even taught him how to talk" Steven said.

He moved Lion's mouth.

"I love you" Steven imitated lion to say.

"Aw! I love you too!" Amethyst and Mabel cried.

"It obviously has a connection to Rose " Garnet stated.

"Oh that's why he's pink" Amethyst exclaimed.

Dipper thought about that for a moment. "Can someone please ask Lion to get off of me?' He said as Lion took his hat and tossed it using his mouth.

"Oh right. Lion let Dipper go, he's a friend who was trying to protect me." Lion did as Steven asked.

Later on the group left the desert but Pearl felt insecure having a lion around Steven so Lion got left behind. Hours later at the house Mabel, Steven and Amethyst slept in a pillow fort while Dipper looked at the gemstone on the pillow and took some photos without any flash.

Then everyone heard something at the door. "Probably Uncle Ford." Dipper said as he got the door. "Gah! Oh... Steven! Lion is here." Dipper said as Steven and Mabel got up and rushed to see Lion.

"Lion, you found me?" Steven wondered in surprise.

"Must hug fur!" Mabel cried.

Lion tried coming in but Dipper tried pushing him back. "Oh you can't come inside Lion. Pearl wouldn't like it." Steven said.

"Let's show her to everyone in town!" Mabel said with excitement.

Steven liked the idea and he and Mabel ran off with Lion. "Guys wait! Don't you think people will panic seeing a lion?!" Dipper said as he ran after the two and Lion.

He chased them to the pizza shop, Onion and Ronaldo were the only customers in the shop. Kiki was the cashier today. Steven and Mabel ran inside to shout out the news of Lion.

"I have a new pet Lion!" Steven cried.

"He's so fluffy!" Mabel added as her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Must be a new breed of lion that could be linked to the Sneeples. It's a theory I'm working on I'll tell you all about it when I'm ready " Ronaldo offered.

"Ok" Steven smiled.

"So what are you going to do with your new friend?" Kiki asked.

"We want you all to see the lion, she's outside!" Mabel said with excitement.

"This could be good for my blog 'Keep Beach City Weird' I've got to see it!" Ronaldo said as he, Onion and Kiki headed outside.

Just then Dipper entered. "Guys Lion is gone!"

"What?!" Mabel and Steven cried out.

"It must be an invisible lion?" Ronaldo said as he reached out believing that Lion was in front of him.

"No! He was right here and colored pink." Steven said as he panicked with Lion gone.

"She is very soft too." Mabel said in a sad tone.

Just then Soos passed by. "Hey dudes, I saw a pink lion today." As he passed by he saw Onion and got a glare from the kid. Soos glared back at Onion.

A dramatic sting sound played as they stared.

"Soos, are you ok?" Dipper asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I just noticed that Onion was here. He doesn't like me and stole my waffles." Soos said to Dipper, when he turned to find Onion the little tyke vanished.

"Wait you saw Lion?" Mabel asked.

"I saw a pink lion heading for the beach house. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Soos said as he left for the carwash to check on Stan & Ford.

Steven was curious why Lion headed for the beach house. "Why'd Lion go home?" Steven thought aloud as he ran back to the beach house.

"Whoa! If Soos said he saw it than I know it's real!" Ronaldo said as he got his laptop and smartphone and ran towards the beach house.

Dipper and Mabel ran ahead of him. Dipper lost his breath for a moment but was able too keep up with Ronaldo. "Did you say you have a blog about weird stuff in Beach City?" Dipper asked the young adult.

"Yes I did. I'm going to uncover the truth behind the weird things in this town" Ronaldo replied.

Dipper thought for a moment. "My sister and I have seen all kinds of strange stuff. Maybe we could work together?"

Meanwhile Mabel and Steven found Lion scratcher at the door.

"What is it, Boy? Do you need to go on the beach?" Steven asked the pink feline.

Lion went after the pillow with the gemstone on it. Steven got upset because he believed Lion was only after the pillow, Steven tossed it out in anger. "Steven no!" Mabel said as the pillow went flying and hit the sand.

"Oh no... I forgot it made that sand castle." Steven said as a new sand castle started to form.

Just then Dipper and Ronaldo saw the new sand castle forming and a small sandstorm at the center of it. "That's not good." Dipper said as he and Ronaldo stood at the edge of the beach entrance.

"What did you do?!" Pearl cried.

Garnet looked at Amethyst. "I thought we told you to bubble it?" She said to her smaller Gem.

"I forgot." Amethyst claimed.

"We need to stop this sandcastle in its tracks!" Mabel said as she pulled out beach fun gear for sandcastles. She had a bucket on her head, and carried sandcastle shovels, she also had some sandcastle rakes.

"I'm not sure that'll work on the castle. Just leave this to us sweetie." Garnet said as she made her gauntlets and smashed a sand wall.

Steven and Mabel began working together in an attempt to get the pillow. "Ronaldo can you see anything?" Dipper asked as the storm kicked up.

"My phone is only picking up the sand storm," was the reply.

Meanwhile inside the storm Mabel rode on the back of Lion. "Let's save the day!" She said as they took off. Steven was busy climbing the structure in an attempt to undo his mistakes. "Steven jump on!"

"Mabel?! Lion?!" Steven said as he fell off a pillar of sand. Lion caught him and used a powerful roar attack to destroy balls of sand.

Lion jumped and ran up the castle and broke through it and Steven got the pillow. Mabel shouted out "woohoo!" As they ended the sandstorm. Dipper and Ronaldo saw Mabel and Steven on Lion's back.

"Yeah go Lion!" Steven cried as Lion roared.

"In case you're wondering. That is the pink lion we mentioned." Dipper said to Ronaldo.

"He's even more majestic in person!" Ronaldo cried.

"I need to get this for my blog!" He added as he got out his phone.

Dipper smiled lightly. (Maybe Ronaldo can be of some help while we try getting back home.) He thought to himself as he watched the young adult take photos of Lion.

Steven asked the Crystal Gems if he could keep Lion, in the end they agreed but Mabel insisted that Lion was a girl. It made Dipper wonder if Mabel would start calling every monster or animal she saw in this world a girl.

Days went by since everyone met Lion, and Steven decided to invite the Crystal Gems and the Pines Twins to the Fun Land Arcade. After he and the Crystal Gems finished a mission.

Although he had to teach the gems how to play the games.

"Nice to actually play in an arcade again!" Mabel said as she and her brother played a co-op game.

"Let's hope that this time none of the game characters come to life." Dipper saisaid while recalling when he accidentally brought a video game character to life.

Steven overheard. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Dipper rolled his eyes as the Game Over words appeared on the game he and Mabel were playing. "Well... Back then there was this guy dating Wendy who was a jerk…"

"And Dipper used this old game code to bring a fighter from a game to life. Rumble McSkirmish was his name. Dipper tried using him to beat up poor Robbie." Mabel said with a straight look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! No way! That sounds awesome!" Steven said as his eyes made star symbols.

"And that was about a year ago now... I was different then and so was Robbie. But Robbie and I no longer hate each other and we made peace with Rumble during Weirdmageddon." Dipper said in his awkward tone of voice as he scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly they saw Soos, "hey dudes. What's up today?" Soos said as he loaded tickets into a machine after using a key to open it.

"We're here to play games " Mabel replied as she pointed at Garnet who was shaking meat to the beat.

Then the drill things from before appeared at the pier.

Soos smiled his typical smile. "That's good, Mr. Smiley always needs the business. He saw my handy work at the Carwash and I fixed up an arcade game a while back. So he hired me to help with machines. He's very understaffed you know." Soos said as he got the machine locked up.

"And because of recent developments with prizes he actually paid me to keep an eye on Onion. That little dude has tried getting these tickets whenever I reload the machines." Soos said as he placed the ticket wheels in a locked toolbox.

"Between us, I think Onion is a cheater." He said as Onion snuck by for the ball game. Soos stood behind Onion with his arms crossed as the kid attempted to cheat at the ball games. Onion turned his head slowly, he glared at Soos and Soos glared back at him.

"You don't like Onion?" Mabel asked.

"Is he even human?! He doesn't have ears!" Dipper pointed out.

Soos looked back at his friends after Onion left. "I don't know what it is but ever since we ended up in Beach City. Onion just glares at me, and he steals my corn only to smash it. That glare makes me think of that dude who looked like me and worked for Gideon." Soos said as he looked a little unsure of Onion.

"Onion destroys food. I don't know what he eats." Steven said.

Mabel watched Garnet playing the game. "She's good."

"I think you dudes had better go. Someone smashed up one of the machines. Which means Mr. Smiley will have an angry smile. And you do not wanna see it." He said as he left to fix the machine which was broken by Garnet on accident.

The kids and the other two Crystal Gems left and wouldn't be aware of how long Garnet was gone. Later in the day Dipper spent time with Ronaldo.

"Where do you think the gems came from?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know what they are. They certainly seem like witches with all their magic and the fact their all girls." Ronaldo said as he considered one of his theories on the Crystal Gems.

"Correction we are genderless but we use female pronouns as you humans call it" Pearl stated in the background.

"Sweet" Mabel smiled.

"They could be like solid holograms?" Dipper suggested.

"True but holograms can't eat food. And Amethyst eats tons of food." He then thought for a moment. "Or at least the media makes you wanna believe that!" While they talked, Mabel spent time with the Gems wondering where Garnet was and why Pearl and Amethyst didn't say what the next mission would be.

"Should we go find Garnet? It's not like her to gone for ages " Mabel suggested.

"She might be still at Funland!" Steven cried as they all rushed back to the arcade.

"Well usually she'd be back by now. Her foresight gives us direction in our missions" Pearl said.

"No kidding, she is the boss after all." Amethyst said.

"Whoa! I didn't know she has three eyes and electric powers." Mabel said as she stood in awe of it all.

"Garnet! You have to stop playing this game!" Steven said as he suddenly had the strength to rip off a piece of the machine and use it to break the screen.

Suddenly Garnet stopped, she then quickly closed her third eye. "Steven! Mabel!" She said as she looked at the two kids. They blinked for a moment and then she recreated her shades. She then took off to fight pieces of the starfish monster that surfaced.

"Looks like the day is saved. And nothing bad will happen!" Mabel said.

Just then Dipper, Soos and Mr. Smiley walked by. "Mabel! Steven! What happened!" They all said.

"So you're the one whose been destroying my machines!" Mr. Smiley said as he grabbed Steven by the back of his shirt.

"I guess I spoke to soon." Mabel said with a sad face. Soos would keep an eye on Mabel and Steven as they worked on cleaning up the mess.

"I'm sorry Mr Smiley. I was trying to snap my friend out of a game hypnosis trick" Steven explained.

However in spite of Steven's apology he still worked hard. Soos was kind to him and Mabel, "sorry about this dudes. But Mr. Smiley has been upset with big prizes going fast and damaged machines." He said as he took a drink of a soda. "I told him that he could just take some of my pay while I get the machines fixed up for free."

"Aw Soos... That's so sweet of you." Mabel said as she swept stuff.

Dipper was interested in the fact Mabel said Garnet has three eyes and electric related powers. He took out his journal on the Gems and wrote this down.

"Very interesting... Seems like the Gems have a lot more secrets. I'd better tell Ronaldo." He said to himself as he made a small drawing of how he pictured Garnet's three eyes looking.

-End of chapter 3-


End file.
